Infidelidades
by Scandal4
Summary: Hace unos meses que Harry está casado con Ginny, pero ya comenzaron los problemas maritales. Él recurrirá a su mejor amiga que lleva el mismo tiempo de casada, pero Harry no contaba con ciertos sentimientos que surgen de la nada. Espero sus comentarios!
1. Problemas en el paraíso

**1- Problemas en el paraíso.**

Harry había estado sentado detrás de su escritorio por casi dos horas, con la mirada perdida en la biblioteca de su oficina, en el Ministerio. Hacia tres meses que lo habían nombrado Entrenador en Jefe del departamento de Aurores, pero todavía no podía acostumbrarse al trabajo de oficinista y el papeleo lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pero no era el papeleo lo que lo tenía preocupado esa mañana. Antes de salir hacia el Ministerio, había peleado con Ginny, su esposa.

_-Siempre estás trabajando, Harry. Todo el día en el Ministerio, ya no me prestas atención –gritó Ginny desde su cuarto en Grimmauld Place._

_-Si quieres seguir con la vida que llevas, deberías acostumbrarte a que tu esposo trabaje –le respondió tranquilamente Harry desde la cocina. Estaba preparando el desayuno para ambos._

_-Pero nunca estás en casa. Soy tu esposa y deberías pasar más tiempo conmigo –dijo Ginny desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina, había abandonado la habitación y ahora lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas._

_-Ya te dije que es solo por un tiempo. Hace poco que me ascendieron y debo cuidar mi trabajo –dijo Harry con tono cansado. Era la misma discusión todas las mañanas, antes de que saliera de la casa para ir al Ministerio de la Magia._

_-Pero..., todavía tienes el dinero de tus padres, mi amor. ¿Por qué no compramos una casa mejor y nos vamos de aquí? Odio este lugar, esta lleno de humedad y arañas, y..._

_Harry se nubló de furia ante ese comentario._

_-Esta casa que tanto odias pertenecía a mi padrino, el que murió para salvarme, el que pasó años en Azkaban por defender a sus mejores amigos. ¡No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto! –gritó el joven, que empezaba a pensar que casarse a los veintidós años fue una decisión apresurada. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta. Ginny estaba muda, era la primera vez que Harry le gritaba._

_-Además, -agregó Harry desde la puerta –la casa estaría en mejor estado si tu limpiaras un poco. Estas todo el día sin hacer nada._

_Finalmente, Ginny, recuperó la voz._

_-Pero pensé que querías que tuviéramos un hijo –le dijo casi llorando, pero Harry sabia que era pura actuación –Tengo que quedarme en la casa si queremos tener un hijo._

_-No podemos tener un hijo si la madre no ha madurado aún –le respondió Harry amargamente, y después de dar una portazo, se apareció frente a la cabina telefónica que servia de entrada al Ministerio._

Llevaba tres meses casado con Ginny, después de la luna de miel se habían mudado a Grimmauld Place, aunque a Ginny poco le había gustado la idea. Pero Harry le tenía un cariño especial a ese lugar. Sirius y Regulus habían vivido allí, y fue un escondite fundamental seis años antes cuando él, Ron y Hermione, luchaban por salvar el mundo. Él sabia que no sería definitivo, pero tenía la necesidad de pasar unos meses allí.

Suspiró profunda y largamente. La situación lo estaba cansando. ¿Cómo podía haberse deteriorado tan rápidamente su relación con Ginny? Ella tenía que entender que él siempre había querido ser Auror y que el puesto que le había ofrecido Kingsley lo había llenado de alegría.

Siguió contemplando fijamente la biblioteca.

-Libros –susurró para sí –Libros... ¡Hermione! –seguramente ella sabría que hacer en estos casos, después de todo, ella llevaba el mismo tiempo casada con Ron (fue una boda conjunta), y parecía que no tenían problemas.

Salió rápidamente de su oficina en dirección al piso donde Hermione dirigía con mano dura el Departamento de Cooperación entre Magos, Muggles y Criaturas Mágicas, oficina creada por ella misma.

Al salir del ascensor que lo condujo al piso donde trabaja la chica, casi se choca con un par de elfos domésticos que charlaban animosamente junto a la salida, ya no eran domésticos sino administrativos. Los elfos estaban vestidos con finas túnicas verde esmeralda, parte del uniforme que Hermione les había creado. Ahora, los elfos tenían puestos en el Ministerio, como tantas otras formas de vida mágicas que antes habían sido ignoradas.

Llegó al final del enorme salón donde pululaban todo tipo de razas y magos, y llegó a una gran puerta doble de roble, grabado con hilos de oro estaba el nombre de Hermione y su puesto en el Ministerio, regalo de los elfos, agradecidos por la bondad de la bruja.

Harry no podía más que sentirse orgulloso, después de todo lo que él y Ron la habían ignorado y burlado de sus ideas.

Llamó a la puerta de la oficina y la voz de Hermione sonó desde dentro, invitándolo a que pase.

-Buen día, señorita –le dijo con una gran reverencia y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Harry! –chilló Hermione emocionada –¿Cómo estás? Hace días que no te veo.

-Si, bueno... –masculló Harry, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza –Es que estamos muy ocupados. ¿Ron no te lo ha contado?

-Si –dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco –Es lo único de lo que habla. ¿Qué está haciendo mi querido esposo en estos momentos? –preguntó Hermione levantándose del escritorio y acercándose a Harry para darle una abrazo.

-Está enseñando los encantamientos desilusionadores a los de primer año –le contestó Harry con una sonrisa, Hermione lo acompañó con una risita ahogada.

-Creo que lo de primer año saben esos hechizos mejor que él.

-Lo hará bien –le respondió Harry, sin estar muy convencido de sus palabras.

-Supongo – dijo Hermione, sentándose en el borde de su escritorio, enfrentado a Harry.

El joven parpadeó violentamente. ¿Desde cuando Hermione era tan hermosa?.

Sentada allí, frente a él, con el cabello mejor arreglado que nunca, tenía rizos dorados que le surcaban el resto de la cabellera café. La túnica rojo oscuro, le llegaba a los tobillos, pero estaba desprendida y dejaba ver la falda de la chica, desde donde salían sus largas y bien formadas piernas. Su rostro resplandecía bajo la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, mediante un hechizo. Sus labios lucían apetecibles y su rostro sonrojado y de piel suave a simple vista, había hipnotizado los ojos de Harry.

A sus veintitrés años, la niña que Harry había conocido apenas once años atrás, se había convertido en toda una mujer.

-Y ¿Qué hace por aquí, señor Jefe de Aurores? –preguntó la joven divertida con el nuevo escalafón de su amigo.

-Eh, bueno... –dijo Harry, saliendo de su ensueño –Ginny y yo tenemos unos problemitas y yo..., yo no sé que hacer.

-Cuéntame –le dijo Hermione vistiendo su rostro de seriedad.

Harry le contó todo, con lujo de detalle. Hermione se limitaba a asentir.

-¿Tú que opinas? –concluyó Harry.

Hermione produjo un profundo silencio, luego contestó.

-A decir verdad, Harry, no creo que sea totalmente tu culpa –Harry suspiró aliviado ante el comentario, él sabia que Hermione era toda una autoridad al respecto –Pero deberías pasar más tiempo con ella, deja que tus empleados hagan el papeleo. Por otra parte, creo que debes sentarte y explicarle lo que sientes a Ginny. Calmadamente y sin gritarle, a las chicas no nos gusta que nos griten. Con respecto a lo del niño, bueno..., es el sueño de toda mujer tener hijos pero Ginny debe entender que hay tiempo para cada cosa. Gracias a ti, en realidad, podemos vivir en paz y tener tiempo para pensar en hijos.

-Gracias a ti también, –dijo Harry agradecido por la sabiduría de su amiga –y a Ron. Por cierto, ¿Cómo va todo?

Hermione volvió a hacer ese incómodo silencio. Bajó del escritorio y ocupó su lugar detrás de este, nuevamente.

-Más o menos –dijo, triste –No sé que pasa, Harry.

-Ahora es tu turno de contarme, yo conozco a Ron, quizás te pueda ayudar.

Hermione le sonrió ampliamente.

-Es que Ron se está portando como una cabeza hueca –suspiró Hermione.

-Eso no es nada nuevo –le respondió Harry sonriente.

-Pero ahora se ha duplicado –refunfuñó la chica –Protesta por todo y todos, no hay nada que le caiga bien. Y para colmo...

La chica cayó de repente.

-¿Y para colmo? –preguntó Harry, incentivándola a seguir.

Hermione se ruborizó intensamente, pegó la mirada a los papeles que estaba firmando antes de que Harry llegara y pronunció, casi murmurando, las palabras que tanto la avergonzaban.

-El sexo es muy malo.

-¿Disculpa? –dijo Harry, pensando que sus oídos le habían jugado una mala pasada –No escuché bien, Hermione. ¿Qué has dicho?

Hermione levantó la vista y fulminó a Harry con la mirada, enojada porque el chico le hacia pronunciar esas palabras nuevamente. La chica volvió a hablar pero esta vez la pronunciación fue alta y clara.

-Dije que el sexo es horrible, Harry, y ya no sé que hacer. Sé que nosotros nunca hemos hablado de temas como este, pero me estoy quedando sin ideas –dijo Hermione sin tomar aire, casi en un lamento.

Harry había perdido el control de su boca, las palabras sencillamente no le salían, aunque si hubiera podido pronunciar alguna no habría sabido cuál. Y Hermione lucia realmente contrariada y frustrada al respecto. Cuando finalmente, Harry logró juntar más de dos letras le dijo:

-Tendría que hablar con Ron y preguntarle, como quien no quiere la cosa, a ver que me dice.

-Es buena idea Harry –le dijo Hermione cuyo rubor ya estaba desapareciendo.

-Pero..., -dijo Harry por pura curiosidad –¿Qué es lo que está tan mal?

-Bueno..., -el color volvió a subir a la cara de su amiga a toda velocidad –Es que Ron ya no es nada romántico cuando hacemos el amor, en realidad nunca lo fue, y... y... yo no he podido llegar al orgasmo.

Hermione estaba visiblemente afligida.

Harry se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a reconfortar a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, Hermione. Ya resolveremos esto –le dijo palmeándole la espalda dulcemente –Ambos encontraremos la solución.

Hermione lo miró.

-Esto es extremadamente frustrante, Harry –exclamó Hermione.

-Lo sé –le contestó el chico. Pero él tenía un problema aún mayor. ¿Cómo podía ser que Ron no pueda satisfacer a una belleza como Hermione? Este pensamiento le causaría más problemas en el futuro de los que Harry podría imaginar.


	2. Reconociéndose

**2- Re... conociéndose.**

Todo había sido idea de Hermione. Cuando Harry, al intentar hablar con Ron sobre su "problemita", solo consiguió un gruñido poco amistoso, la chica decidió tomar medidas drásticas. La idea era simple, irían ella y Ron, junto a Ginny y Harry, a cenar en un restaurante apartado, con pocos clientes, para poder charlar.

Harry intentaría emborrachar a Ron, sabían que esa era la única manera de que el pelirrojo hablara sin inhibiciones. Mientras tanto, Ginny y Hermione tendrían una charla de mujer a mujer.

Todo empezó con algunos inconvenientes. A Hermione le costó mucho trabajo convencer a Ron para que salieran juntos. Ya era casi una costumbre del menor de los varones Weasley el llegar a su casa, comer todo lo que su estómago le permitiera y acostarse a dormir sin más. Esa tarde, antes de dejar la oficina, Hermione lo había visitado en el Departamento de Aurores para comentarle los planes para esa noche.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione? –dijo Ron al verla –Ya te dije que tienes que avisarme antes de venir.

-Lo sé –dijo Hermione con tono de disgusto –Pero Harry y Ginny nos han invitado a cenar esta noche. Sería genial compartir algo con ellos, ¿no?

-No sé, estoy algo cansado.

-Vamos, cariño –le susurró ella al oído mientras se sentaba en sus piernas –Hace semanas que no salimos del departamento. Te hará bien el aire fresco.

-Está bien –le dijo de mala gana. Se paró sin avisarle y Hermione casi cae al piso –Pero no volveremos muy tarde, recuerda que tengo que llegar temprano al trabajo.

Ron comenzó a revolver unos papeles en la mesita que estaba cerca de la ventana. Hermione asintió, se sentía muy mal como para responderle. Se suponía que un esposo debía ser cariñoso con su mujer, pero Ron parecía haberlo pasado por alto por completo. Abandonó silenciosamente la oficina.

Por su parte, Harry, no tuvo demasiada resistencia cuando invitó a Ginny a cenar, el problema llegó cuando le dijo que se encontrarían con Hermione y Ron en la esquina del restaurante.

-¡Es la primera noche que salimos a cenar y tienes que traer a tus amigos!? –espetó la chica, enfurecida.

-Uno de ellos es tu hermano, ¿recuerdas? –le dijo Harry mientras se arreglaba la camisa blanca, inmaculada, dentro del pantalón. -¿Querías salir?. Bueno, saldremos. Además, Hermione dijo que quería verte, hace mucho que no pasan tiempo juntas.

Ginny terminó aceptando de mala gana, ella quería una noche a solas con Harry, pero se las ingeniaría para que él terminara complaciendo sus deseos en otro momento.

Una hora más tarde, ella y Harry, esperaban en una esquina oscura la llegada de sus amigos, estaban algo retrasados.

-Dijiste que estarían aquí a las 8 en punto –susurró Ginny –¿No se habrán arrepentido? Probablemente Ron haya decidido pasar la noche a solas con su esposa –le reprochó Ginny por lo bajo.

Harry rió por dentro. Si Ron pensara como su hermana creía, no tendría problemas con Hermione. Aunque la idea de Ron a solas con su mejor amiga no lo hizo sentir del todo cómodo.

Una leve brisa se levantó en la esquina donde Harry y Ginny esperaban, los papeles volaban haciendo remolinos frente a ellos y un par de gatos aullaron en un callejón cercano.

Después de unos instantes donde el paisaje urbano había cobrado un aspecto tenebroso, el ruidoso 'bang' que escucharon les anunció que el par de magos que esperaban, finalmente habían hecho acto de presencia.

Hermione llevaba un tapado negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y, Harry lo reconoció, el pequeño bolso, mágicamente agrandado, que tanto los había ayudado años atrás, en la mano derecha de la chica. Ron por su parte, vestía camisa y pantalón negro, que hacían resaltar su cabello rojo como el fuego.

-Disculpen el retraso –dijo Hermione tiritando de frío, una vez que se habían saludado afectuosamente –Es que alguien no encontraba que ponerse.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

-No hay problema –dijo Harry –Mejor entremos, está haciendo mucho frío.

Los cuatro jóvenes entraron al pequeño local y una amistosa camarera le pidió los abrigos a las chicas.

-Vaya, Ginny –dijo Ron después de una silbido agudo –Veo que Harry te trata muy bien, ese vestido se te ve excelente.

-Gracias, Ron –dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa –Lo compré el otro día en la tienda de Madam Malkin, lo mandé a hacer específicamente para mí –terminó la jovencita dando una vuelta para exhibir el vestido verde esmerada que ondeaba junto a sus piernas. Harry coincidió con la apreciación de su amigo, su esposa estaba muy linda.

Cuando se volteó, Harry vio como Hermione entregaba su tapado a la camarera, traía una vestido negro, ceñido al cuerpo hasta la cadera y luego se soltaba en una delicada, y bastante corta, faldita.

El muchacho no podía halagar los atributos de su amiga sin que sonara raro para los otros dos, pero esa noche, Hermione lucía preciosa.

La cena transcurrió en calma, los cuatro repasaron cuanto tema frívolo y sin importancia les cruzaba por la mente. Harry procuraba que el vaso de vino de Ron estuviera siempre lleno, y el esfuerzo comenzó a dar sus frutos cuando llegaban al postre. Ron comenzó a desvariar, diciendo toda clase de tonterías sin sentido, Harry solo reía.

Hermione mientras tanto, procuraba sacarle el tema del matrimonio a Ginny, pero sin mucho resultado. La jovencita estaba demasiado preocupada en contarle que una enorme cantidad de brujas se le había acercado en el callejón Diagon cuando supieron que era la esposa de Harry Potter.

Después de unos mementos de intentos fallidos, Hermione le pidió a Ginny que la acompañara al baño, ese era el lugar para que empezara a hablar y, Hermione, pudiera aconsejarla. (Todos saben que cuando vamos al baño en grupo, es para conversar sin que escuchen los hombres, no?)

Al ver que las chicas se alejaban, Harry tomó la oportunidad que se le había presentado.

-Dime, Ron, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Hermione?

Ron hipó, casi inconsciente gracias al alcohol.

-Pues, más o menos...

Su voz se perdió en medio de un trago de vodka.

-Cuéntame, amigo –le dijo Harry dándole una palada en el hombro.

-Demasiadas distracciones –fue todo lo que Ron le respondió.

-Debes dejar de trabajar tanto, yo...

Harry no pudo terminar de dar su consejo, Ginny había llegado a la mesa.

-Mi amor, ¿quieres bailar? –le dijo a Harry a media lengua, ella también había estado abusando de la carta de vinos.

-Sabes que no me gusta bailar –dijo Harry débilmente, temiendo enfurecer a la pelirroja.

-Está bien... –respondió extrañamente Ginny –Vamos, Ron.

Ron asintió, difícilmente podría bailar pero se paró y siguió a su hermana dando tumbos entre las mesas.

-¿Que sucedió? –preguntó Harry cuando Hermione llegó a la mesa momentos después.

-Evadió completamente el tema –le dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Creo que no confía lo suficiente en mí como para contarme. ¿Dónde está Ron?

-Bailando con Ginny –señaló Harry –Ella sabe que yo no tengo nada de ritmo.

-Deberías haberlo intentado –le contestó Hermione con la mirada perdida en el grupo de gente que danzaba al compás de una canción bastante alegre.

-Ron tampoco me dijo mucho –le contó Harry.

-Era de esperarse –suspiró Hermione.

Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio, con la vista posada en los Weasley que bailaban alegremente. Cuando una canción lenta comenzó a sonar, Harry sintió la necesidad de sacar a Hermione a bailar, pero sacudió el pensamiento rápidamente de su cabeza. ¿En que estaba pensando? Él debería estar bailando con su esposa.

Como Ginny y Ron no volvían, Harry y Hermione comenzaron a conversar entre ellos. Hacía muchos años que no tenían una conversación a solas, como cuando estaban en Hogwarts, ambos se sorprendieron al descubrir cuanto lo echaban de menos.

Conversar con Hermione siempre le pareció relajante a Harry, y ahora lo estaba disfrutando tanto como antes. La única diferencia, pensó, era que años antes, Hermione no lucía tan bien... y tampoco estaba casada.

Sin darse cuenta, Harry, se vio envuelto en una neblina que los aislaba del resto del mundo, solo existía Hermione en su campo visual, nadie más.

Veía embelesado como movía sus labios rojos sin escuchar realmente qué le estaba diciendo, se limitaba a asentir. Sus rizos cafés, atados con un pequeño lazo negro que le tomaba solo algunos mechones de pelo y dejaba caer el resto sobre sus hombros, esos hombros que, ahora veía, estaban descubiertos y su piel, invitante, resplandecía a la luz de las velas. ¡Qué demonios le estaba pasando!

Pero su amiga no lo estaba pasando mejor. Hermione se esforzaba por mantener una conversación coherente frente a su amigo, que la observaba intensamente. Había algo en esos ojos tan brillantemente verdes que ella jamás había visto. No estaba extrañada al sentirse bien estando junto a él, siempre disfrutó de su compañía. Pero ahora, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo, de querer acercarse más y acariciarlo. Harry la seguía observando con una media sonrisa en los labios. Hermione creyó ver un dejo de lujuria cruzar velozmente por la mirada del muchacho, pero lo descartó inmediatamente. Tanto tiempo de abstinencia la estaba afectando severamente.

La cena terminó sin demasiados cambios, a excepción de que, tanto Hermione como Harry, se llevaron a sus parejas totalmente alcoholizados de vuelta a sus casas.

Esa noche, la luz de la luna entraba por el resquicio de las cortinas en la habitación de Harry. Ginny dormía plácidamente junto a él. Pero la mente de Harry estaba en otro lado. Miles de preguntas circulaban por su cerebro esa noche, no entendía que le había pasado con Hermione, su mejor amiga, en aquel restaurante. Habían charlado por casi una hora y ni siquiera notaron el paso del tiempo. Cuando Ginny y Ron volvieron trastabillando hasta la mesa, tanto Harry como Hermione se sentían diferentes a como habían llegado, algo había pasado entre ellos que no solía estar allí.

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor del departamento que había comprado cuando se casó con Ron. Su esposo roncaba fuertemente en su dormitorio, pero ella no podía ni siquiera acercarse. Se sentía sucia. Los pensamientos que inundaban su mente desde que se habían despedido de sus amigos esa noche le estaban trastornando el sueño. Todo lo que hacia era imaginárselo junto a ella, besándola apasionadamente. Bebió un sorbo del té que había preparado para calmar sus nervios.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, en plena madrugada, Harry se encontró pensando en Hermione, su mejor amiga, y de una manera para nada santa. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la figura de la joven se tatuaba en su mente, desvistiéndose, lentamente. Despojándose del vestidito que Harry le había visto esa noche.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir. La luz del alba los sorprendió pensando como iban a reaccionar la próxima vez que se encontraran.


	3. Infidelidad

**3- Infidelidad**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la reunión en el restaurante, tanto Harry como Hermione habían rehusado encontrarse desde entonces. Evitaban circular por los pasillos del Ministerio para no toparse con el otro, intentaban no pronunciar el nombre de su mejor amigo y, definitivamente no querían pensar, imaginar o especular que estaba haciendo la otra persona en ese momento. La única verdad era que se les hacia imposible sacarse de la cabeza la imagen que esa noche les había quedado impresa en la mente.

Hermione deambulaba por su oficina impaciente. No había podido dormir la noche anterior por lo que, después de terminar de firmar bastas pilas de decretos, había cerrado los ojos unos instantes para descansar y todo había salido de control.

Se encontró en la habitación de las chicas, en la torre de Gryffindor, de vuelta en Hogwarts. Estaba amaneciendo y se encontraba sola. Ningún ruido era audible desde lo alto de la torre. Afuera se divisaba el lago, calmo y cristalino, que había tomado la coloración anaranjada del sol que salía en el horizonte. No sabía como había llegado a Hogwarts pero sabía que allí era donde debía estar.

La puerta del cuarto de las chicas se abrió a sus espaldas, una figura masculina la observaba recostado en el marco de la puerta. Le sonreía ampliamente y sus ojos brillaban con el fulgor del sol. Entró lentamente y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Se acercó a ella aún sonriendo y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Hermione en un hilo de voz.

-Hace mucho tiempo que quería estar contigo –le dijo Harry al oído.

-Pero, Harry..., no podemos..., estamos casados –susurró Hermione, nerviosa ante la proximidad de sus labios.

Como toda respuesta, Harry la besó. Hermione no puso demasiada resistencia y finalmente sucumbió ante el deseo. Se besaban apasionadamente, tratando de recuperar lo que el tiempo les había quitado. Estaban fuertemente apretados uno con el otro, Hermione necesitaba sentirlo cerca. Harry la estaba conduciendo a su cama, en el camino la despojaba de su ropa con manos hábiles y dispuestas. Todo ocurrió como en cámara lenta para Hermione, Harry volcaba el peso de su cuerpo contra el de ella hasta que logró que ambos estuvieron recostados en la cama. Sus bocas nunca se separaron. Harry comenzó a besarle el cuello, bajando por sus pechos y su vientre, Hermione había cerrado los ojos para no abrirlos más, gemía débilmente mientras estaba a merced de la voluntad de su mejor amigo. Harry le separó las piernas y en el momento que sus labios iban a tocar la piel de la chica, Hermione se despertó sobresaltada en su oficina.

"Esto no puede estar ocurriendo", pensaba la joven mientras, inquieta, recogía sus cosas del escritorio y salía de su oficina.

-Saldré más temprano hoy, Winky –le dijo a su secretaria –No me siento bien.

Winky la saludó amablemente. Hermione intentaría llegar al vestíbulo del Ministerio donde se escabulliría de las miradas de todos, porque todos parecían mirarla como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Harry estaba recostado a la pared del ascensor que lo llevaba de la sala de entrenamiento, donde estuvo enseñándoles a los aspirantes las maldiciones imperdonables, a su oficina en los pisos superiores. La clase había sido catastrófica, ni siquiera sabía si sus alumnos habían entendido una sola palabra de lo que él les había dicho. La imagen de una mejer nubló su entendimiento durante toda la clase, Hermione entraba y salía de su mente en los momentos menos pensados y Harry no podía evitarlo. Se la imaginaba en las más sucias situaciones, donde ella tenía el control de la realidad y él obedecía sin protestar.

En ese momento, Ron entró al ascensor, Harry se sobresaltó, temiendo que el pelirrojo pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces, Harry? –preguntó Ron despreocupado.

-Terminé la clase de maldiciones –respondió Harry cabizbajo.-¿Tú?

-Eh..., -ahora era Ron el que miraba fijamente al piso alfombrado del elevador -Tengo mucho papeleo, Harry. Tendré que quedarme hasta tarde.

-Oh..., bien –dijo Harry confundido, no sabía que Ron tuviera papeleo a su cargo.

-Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Ron, este se bajó, murmurando un débil saludo.

Segundos más tarde, Harry había vuelto a caer en sus ensoñaciones. Se imaginaba como se sentiría ser Ron. Harry se divisó sentado en el sillón de Ron, la puerta se abría y entraba Hermione con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Se iba desabrochando la túnica lentamente a medida que se acercaba a él, debajo solo traía la ropa interior. Encaje blanco, según alcanzó a ver Harry. Hermione se sentó sobre la falta del joven y comenzó a mordisquearle juguetonamente la oreja. Harry (el del ascensor), ahogó un gemido en su garganta mientras se imaginaba acariciándole el cuerpo y terminando de desvestirla.

De repente, el ascensor volvió a abrirse. Harry se encontró cara a cara con la musa de sus sueños diurnos. Hermione lo miraba, igualmente sorprendida, desde la entrada del elevador.

-¿Bajas? –le dijo Harry encontrando su voz después de unos instantes. Ella solo asintió.

Habían bajado solo un par de pisos pero el silencio se les hizo eterno. La joven había ingresado al ascensor y, automáticamente le había dado la espalda a Harry, quien se acercó imperceptiblemente a ella y aspiraba su aroma profundamente. Esa mujer le llenaba los sentidos.

-Estás muy linda –le susurró al oído, sin poder contenerse. Hermione se estremeció visiblemente. No esperaba encontrarse a quien la perturbaba tanto en el primer ascensor que tomara, y menos que le susurraría un cumplido, haciendo que sintiera su aliento rozándole la piel.

Hermione se volteó lentamente, quedando de frente a Harry. Sus ojos marrones se fundieron con lo verdes del muchacho y antes de siquiera poder pensarlo racionalmente, sus labios estuvieron unidos, cumpliendo las fantasías de ambos.

Harry la tenía arrinconada contra la pared del ascensor, sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo de Hermione libremente y estaban muy cerca de perder el control por completo. Allí fue cuando Hermione reaccionó.

-Espera, Harry. No podemos –le dijo alejándolo de su cuerpo con dificultad.

-Hermione, no... –murmuró Harry intentando acercarla de nuevo.

Hermione finalmente se soltó y salió del ascensor apenas este abrió sus puertas. Harry intentó seguirla pero ella ya había desaparecido por la chimenea más cercana.

Finalmente, cuando Hermione alcanzó la puerta de su apartamento, se sintió segura. No porque Harry significara un peligro para ella, sino porque creía que podía hacer una locura si estaba junto a él. Todavía le quemaba la piel en los lugares donde Harry la había tocado. Se sentía culpable por haber engañado a Ron y a Ginny. Puso las llaves sobre la mesa de la cocina y se sentó pesadamente en una de las sillas más cercana. Le pesaba el corazón, su cerebro, siempre tan ágil e inteligente, parecía haberse desconectado por completo. El raciocinio no la ayudaría con este problema. A pesar de todas las dudas que sentía, lo único que quería era volver corriendo a aquel ascensor y perderse en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

Mientras seguía vagando en sus pensamientos un ruidoso 'bang' se escuchó en el living del departamento, Hermione se incorporó rápidamente pero Harry ya había hecho acto de presencia en la cocina. La miraba con ojos lujuriosos y llenos de deseos. No había dudas en aquella mirada esmeralda, la estaba desnudando con el pensamiento.

-Espera, Harry. –Intentó detenerlo Hermione –Estamos casados...

-Nuestros matrimonios son un fracaso, Hermione, acéptalo –le respondió Harry, acercándose y rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Pero..., pero..., Ron... –alcanzó a decir la joven antes de que Harry la besara apasionadamente.

-Volverá tarde... –fue todo lo que el muchacho pudo decirle en un momento que sus bocas se separaron.

Hermione perdió totalmente el control y se dejó llevar por el deseo que sentía por Harry. El joven la fue conduciendo lentamente hasta el cuarto que la chica compartía con Ron. Abrió estrepitosamente la puerta mientras desprendía la camisa de Hermione, la túnica ya estaba tirada en el pasillo. Hermione lo había despojado de su inmaculada camisa blanca y se esforzaba por liberarlo de los pantalones. Ambos gemían ante el contacto con el otro.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Harry entró al living de Hermione, desencadenando todo el problema. Ahora estaban acostados, completamente desnudos. Hermione yacía sobre el hombro de Harry mientras él le acariciaba el cabello cariñosamente. Él no podía creer lo que había hecho. Había engañado a Ginny con su mejor amiga, pero lo peor de todo era que no sentía el más mínimo cargo de conciencia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, hacerle el amor a Hermione le había resucitado el alma.

-Te amo –le dijo en un susurro a la mujer que descansaba en su pecho.

Ella levantó la cabeza y encontró la mirada del hombre con el que había pasado las mejores horas de su vida, y le mintió. Sabía que estaban haciendo algo mal, incorrecto. También sabía que él no le creería pero que la entendería. Sus almas estaban conectadas más que con palabras.

-Tienes que irte, Harry. Ron debe estar por llegar.

Harry parpadeó, veía la sombra de tristeza que cruzaba por los ojos de su amante. Se le encogió el corazón cuando le contestó.

-Tienes razón. Todo esto...

-Lo sé –le dijo Hermione, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos –Pero no podemos hacerlo otra vez.

Harry asintió, comprendía perfectamente. La abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo antes de levantarse. Hermione lo veía vestirse, sabía que cuando Harry cruzara la puerta de su cuarto se iría de su vida para siempre. Ambos habían sucumbido a los deseos de la carne, habían sido impulsados por la fuerza más poderosa de todas: el amor. Ahora llegaba el tiempo del arrepentimiento, de pagar por sus pecados. Y pagarían de la forma que más dolería a ambos, no podrían estar juntos nunca más.

Hermione acompañó a Harry hasta la puerta de su departamento, antes de salir lo abrazó. Muchos sentimientos se plasmaron en ese abrazo, ellos se comunicaban más que con palabras. Cundo Harry partió, dejó tras él el corazón de la mujer que amaba, la única que jamás amó, y él suyo propio, totalmente destrozado. Pero sus vidas tendrían que continuar, pretendiendo ser y sentir algo que no les pertenecía, viviendo la vida de alguien más.


	4. Soledad

**4- Soledad**

_**Me come la pena, **_

_**El abandono y el dolor.**_

_**Hoy solo me quedan**_

_**Cicatrices de este amor.**_

_**Ya descolgué tu estrella**_

_**Para no mirarla más**_

_**Y hay sabor a olvido**_

_**En el aire si no estás.**_

Hermione estaba en la cocina de su casa, donde todo había comenzado. Era fin de semana, pero estaba sola. Su esposo, Ronald Weasley, se excusó temprano esa mañana, otra vez el trabajo los alejaba. Aunque a ella mucho no le importaba. Su corazón estaba con Harry.

Habían pasado dos días desde su encuentro, no había sabido nada de él desde entonces, y tenía el amargo presentimiento que jamás lo volvería a ver. Su piel pedía por las manos de su amigo y ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Su mente revivía a cada segundo esa fatídica noche donde se entregó en cuerpo y alma a Harry Potter, su mejor amigo.

"...Harry yacía sobre ella. Llenaba de besos hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, Hermione solo se limitaba a gemir cada vez que sus tibios labios tocaban su piel, haciéndola erizar de pies a cabeza. Ella acariciaba los cabellos de su amante con fervor, siempre se había preguntado como se sentiría entre sus dedos. Finalmente, Harry volvió a tomar sus labios entre los suyos, la chica sentía la excitación de Harry contra su cadera y eso la terminó de fundir en el cuerpo de Harry..."

_**Luz de neón, cristal que se quebró**_

_**Y desde mi ventana ya no sale más el sol.**_

_**Hey, soledad, que vienes a buscar,**_

_**Mi piel ya no es tu piel**_

_**Y el frío envuelve la ciudad.**_

_**Un día más, me vuelvo a despertar**_

_**Te llevaste mis alas y ya no puedo volar.**_

_**Un día más...**_

Hermione estaba cansada de lamentarse, había pasado toda la mañana en su bata de cama, al borde de las lágrimas. Sentía dolor en el alma por lo que había hecho, por haber engañado a Ron, por no poder estar con Harry, por haber arruinado una perfecta vida juntos, como amigos.

Tomó un baño rápido y partió hacia el Ministerio, tomaría al toro por las astas. Le propondría Ron un viaje, muy lejos, para intentar reconstruir su relación, para encaminar su matrimonio. Se suponía que serían felices para toda la vida, y ella se encargaría de eso. Decirle lo que había pasado estaba fuera de cuestión, Ron no lo soportaría y eso terminaría de romper su matrimonio. Si había alguna esperanza de enmendar sus errores, se aferraría a ella con su vida. Recompensaría a su esposo el resto de su vida.

Entró al Ministerio a toda velocidad y se encaminó hacia la oficina de Ron. Era Domingo, por lo que el Ministerio estaba casi desierto. Se apresuró a cruzar el gran vestíbulo que precedía a las oficinas de todos los Aurores, hasta que llegó a la de Ron.

No se molestó en golpear, simplemente entró.

Con la puerta abierta de par en par, Hermione se quedó paralizada al encontrar una imagen que ni en sus más locos sueños habría podido imaginar.

Ron estaba en su sillón. Y Jenny, su secretaria, se mecía sobre él. Sus gemidos y sollozos inundaban la oficina.

-Ron –alcanzó a pronunciar Hermione, aun en el dintel de la puerta.

Tanto Ron como su secretaria se sorprendieron profundamente. La chica se incorporó rápidamente mientras enderezaba sus ropas.

Ron no se movió.

Hermione no podía sentirse demasiado mal, después de todo, ella había hecho lo mismo.

-¿Desde cuando? –preguntó en un hilo de vos.

Ron carraspeó mientras se subía los pantalones.

-Hermione, yo...

-Solo dilo, Ron. Lo hecho, hecho está.

-Dos meses –le dijo el pelirrojo, hundiendo la vista en su escritorio.

-Volveré a nuestra casa y juntaré mis cosas –le dijo la joven seriamente. Ron levantó la mirada. –Alquilaré un departamento hasta que el matrimonio este disuelto. Pero antes de eso, necesitamos hablar. Cuando estés listo..., y vestido..., yo estaré en el callejón Diagon.

_**El mundo da vueltas, **_

_**Todo gira en mi interior.**_

**Hay un gris de ausencia**

_**Que me perfora de dolor.**_

_**Ya se murió la tarde**_

_**Y la vida se me va.**_

_**Y esta brutal certeza**_

_**De saber que no va más.**_


	5. Silencio

**5-Silencio**

Harry daba vueltas en su oficina, no podía concentrarse en el trabajo. Le dolía el corazón cada vez que pensaba en Hermione.

Las cosas con Ginny seguían en punto muerto. Había tratado de acercarse a ella, explicarle lo que pensaba y sentía, había intentado construir con ella las bases de un futuro juntos. Se lo debía. Después de esa noche con Hermione, le debía a Ginny la oportunidad de remendar errores y formar una familia.

Pero sus palabras estaban vacías y él lo sabía. No podía hablar de amor y compromiso con una mujer que no lo entendía. No pida hablar de afecto y cariño después de haber sellado su alma con alguien más.

Pero lo intentó, se armó de valor para iniciar una nueva vida con la mujer con la que se había casado. Dejo su corazón a un lado e intentó hacer lo mejor por ella, por Ginny.

Pero nada parecía funcionar. Con el paso de los días, Ginny era cada vez mas fría, más distante. Sus palabras cargadas de odio, un odio que ya no se molestaba por disimular.

Acaso sabría?

No, era imposible, solo él y Hermione cargarían con la cruz de la culpa.

Entonces, era algo más. Harry continuó paseando por su despacho intentando encontrar una solución.

----oOo----

Ginny caminaba entre las sombras del Callejón Knockturn, envuelta en una gruesa capa negra. El viento silbaba entre las construcciones irregulares y las tiendas extravagantes del callejón. A esas altas horas de la noche nadie se aventuraba a vagar por esos rincones desiertos, solo alguien con un objetivo importante osaba pasear por allí.

Y el objetivo de Ginny era muy importante. Él la estaría esperando.

Demasiadas noches habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron y el paso de las horas la sumían en una depresión más pesada y angustiosa.

Además, tenia que soportar a Harry tratando de construir un futuro para ellos. Un futuro que ya no quería.

Incesantes chácharas acerca de hijos y casas nuevas. De amor, afecto y compromiso.

"_Ja!"_ pensó Ginny, como si eso fuera lo que ella quería.

En cambio él… él si la entendía. La mimaba, la adoraba, la reverenciaba. La tenía en un pedestal, tal y como ella quería ser tratada. Se merecía un hombre que besara el suelo donde caminaba, un hombre que solo viviera para cumplir hasta el más ínfimo de sus deseos.

No quería herir a Harry, pero él no le daría lo que ella buscaba.

Divisando a duras penas la pequeña puerta del número 17, apresuró sus pasos. El pórtico estaba bañado de oscuridad, pero allí ella encontraba la paz.

La puerta del Nº 17 se abrió y allí lo vio esperándola; con una sonrisa en los labios, Ginny se hundió en los brazos de aquel hombre, olvidando todo lo que dejaba atrás.

----oOo---

Esa tarde, Harry llegó antes a Grummauld Place. Se le había ocurrido una idea para reconstruir su relación con Ginny.

Vacaciones. Era lo que Ginny quería y lo que él necesitaba después de tanto trabajo duro. Además, lejos de Londres y del Ministerio, quizás podría sacar a Hermione de su cabeza.

Feliz por la idea que había tenido, Harry dejó antes la oficina.

Dejó los folletos de turismo que había estado mirando en la agencia de viajes sobre la mesita de entrada y la llamó.

Nadie respondió. Después de unos minutos, Harry decidió ir hasta su cuarto. Probablemente Ginny se había quedado dormida antes de la cena, no era infrecuente que eso pasara. Pero al llegar a dormitorio, Harry tampoco la encontró.

Todo en el cuarto estaba revuelto, la ropa de Ginny ya no estaba.

Una pequeña nota estaba doblada sobre el tocador.

_Harry:_

_Lamento que lo nuestro terminara así, pero no tenía más opciones. Sabes que te ame con todo mi corazón, pero ya no es lo que siento. Estoy enamorada de alguien más y realmente no encuentro la forma de decírtelo a la cara. No se como reaccionarás._

_Cuando leas esta carta, probablemente yo ya este lejos de aquí. Me voy con él, no trates de seguirnos._

_No estoy arrepentida de lo que hago, solo sigo mi corazón y espero que no me guardes rencor por demasiado tiempo._

_Ginny_

Una carcajada amarga inundó el cuarto. Desde hace cuanto tiempo Ginny lo abría estado engañando? Poco importaba, él no había actuado bien tampoco, pero de alguna manera, esto lo redimía, aunque sea en parte.

Quería ir a buscar a Ginny, quería respuestas, pero sabía que no las merecía. Pensó que quizás el engaño debería dolerle más que esto pero, en honor a la verdad, solo le provocaba una sensación de alivio.

Tomó su abrigo y salió a la fría oscuridad de la noche londinense. Caminó por horas intentando clasificar e identificar pensamientos y sentimientos. Estaba hecho un caos. No era dolor lo que sentía, o quizás si, pero no por Ginny. Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes!... No, tampoco era una solución.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a vagar por desconocidos callejones y angostos caminos oscuros y vacíos. Necesitaba pensar, decidir que hacer a continuación.

Su corazón le pedía a gritos que hiciera una cosa mientras su razón le insistía que tomara otra dirección.

Y Ginny? Estaría bien con ese hombre? Ya no importaba, ella había tomado una decisión y tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Ahora, él tendría que hacerse cargo de las suyas, porque ya había tomado una decisión.

Siguió caminando a través del silencio de la noche.


	6. No digas nada más

**6-No digas nada más**

Hermione estaba sentada en un café de Diagon Ally. La charla con Ron no había ido muy bien. No se habían gritado ni habían hecho el ridículo. Si bien no había muchas personas en el local a esas horas, no quería coronar un día catastrófico con una escena en público.

Ron le había susurrado muchas palabras hirientes. La muchacha solo las aceptó como venían y no soltó ni una sola lágrima. Ella tampoco estaba exenta de culpabilidad por lo que no replicó. Mientras esperaba por la aparición del pelirrojo había llegado a la conclusión de que su secreto (y de Harry) debía permanecer como tal. Sus recuerdos, en tiempos tormentosos como estos, eran un bastión de calma y serenidad para su corazón, no los mancharía contándoselo a Ron, sabía como reaccionaría. Su temperamento infantil impediría cualquier tipo de charla adulta al respecto y terminaría echándole toda la culpa a ella de su debacle matrimonial. Hermione era conciente de que no era completamente inocente, pero la soledad a la que Ron la había sometido fue lo que, en parte, la empujó a los brazos de Harry. Pero ya no podía buscar excusas. Como le había dicho a Ron en su oficina, lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no había marcha atrás. Todo eso no significaba que las palabras de Ron no la hubieran lastimado sobremanera. _"No eres la mujer que yo esperaba", "Te dije que no era necesario que trabajaras, siempre estas ocupada", "Una mujer que se precie de tal debe dedicar su vida a su marido, como mamá"_. ¿Con qué tipo de mujer creía ese cabeza de nutt que se había casado?. Cada fibra de sus ser gritaba en contra de las creencias de Ron, aun así, porque lo amaba, se habían casado. Ella creyó que le podía hacer entender, que podía hacerle partícipe de sus planes, que juntos podrían cambiar la forma de pensar del mundo mágico. ¿Acaso no entendía que si se quedaba en casa, solo teniendo hijos y cuidando de él, se marchitaría y moriría de infelicidad? Al principio, Ron escuchaba lo que decía. Iba a sus charlas junto con Harry y se mostraba interesado, luego dejó de ir. Solo veía a Harry entre la multitud. Con el tiempo llegó a la conclusión de que su esposo solo iba porque Harry lo obligaba, y tuvo que enfrentarse a otra decepción por parte de Ron.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sin que Hermione pudiera evitarlo. La carga sobre su corazón era demasiado pesada y oscura como para no derramarla.

-Por favor no llores – una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos –Me pone muy triste verte así.

-H-Harry… -

Hermione se incorporó y se refugió en los brazos de su amigo, su confidente…, su amante. Harry se limitó a sostenerla mientras ella daba rienda suelta a sus penas y lloraba en su hombro. Entre sollozos le contó lo que había sucedido en la oficina del Ron y luego en ese mismo café. Harry le contó sobre la nota de Ginny.

Cuando pudieron separarse lo suficiente como para mirarse a los ojos, notaron que la chispa que hacía tiempo se había apagado en sus ojos, volvía a estar allí, como alumbrada por el alma del otro. No comprendían como habían pasado tanto tiempo sin darse cuenta que la existencia de uno estaba incompleta sin el otro.

Pero ahora lo comprendían y lo aceptaban. Sin mediar palabras se dieron cuenta de que estaban dispuestos a pelear por lo que sus corazones les pedían, por mantener a la otra persona a su lado. Deberían esperar un tiempo para que la gente no sospeche, pero en la intimidad, detrás de puertas cerradas, se podrían amar sin que nadie los viera o los juzgara.

**-oOo-**

_2 años más tarde. Primavera._

Las peonias que Hermione había plantado en el jardín trasero de Grimmauld Place estaban floreciendo. La chica acababa de salir de la oficina y al llegar a su hogar, su primera tarea, era regar ese jardín que tanto cuidaba. Tarareaba alegremente una canción mientras se ocupaba de sus flores, sin reparar en las pisadas de un hombre que se acercaba. Él no quería ser oído, el factor sorpresa era muy importante en su misión y no tenía intenciones de fallar. De espaldas a la casa, Hermione se incorporó, limpiándose la tierra de las manos. El hombre se acercó un poco mas extendiendo sus brazos. Sorpresivamente, la rodeó con ellos y la apretó contra sí.

-¡Harry! – dijo Hermione entre risitas –No te he escuchado llegar.

-Esa era la idea – le dijo el muchacho, depositando suaves besos en el cuello de la chica. – ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Ocupado, como siempre –le dijo Hermione volteándose y rodeando el cuello de su hombre con los brazos – Apenas si he podido sofocar una rebelión de los pocos elfos domésticos que quedan, algunas familias de magos todavía se niegan a pagarles un sueldo y vacaciones.

-Espero que todo haya terminado sin incidentes – dijo Harry preocupado, poniendo su mano en la incipiente barriguita de Hermione. – No quiero que nada te pase a ti o a nuestro hijo.

-No te preocupes, los elfos son incapaces de herir a alguien, mucho menos a mí. – le contestó la chica con una gran sonrisa. – Las cosas se resolverán en la audiencia de la semana que viene. Esas familias me van a escuchar.

Harry sonrió con orgullo y la estrechó más cerca de él.

-Esa es mi Hermione.

Un beso coronó la confianza que el chico sentía por su mujer.

La chica sonrió. Luego notó el periódico que Harry había enrollado descuidadamente y dejado en el piso.

-¿Qué es eso?

Harry se agachó y buscó una página en particular.

-Noticias sobre Ginny – le dijo y le alcanzó el periódico.

Hermione leyó con cuidado la sección donde Rita Skeeter bregaba a los cuatro vientos la nueva noticia nupcial de la familia Wesley.

"_En el día de ayer, la joven G. Wesley oficializó su relación con el heredero Malfoy, D. Malfoy, al contraer matrimonio en un recóndito páramo de la campiña inglesa, propiedad de la familia Malfoy. Entre los asistentes se contó a otro de los vástagos pelirrojos de la prolífica familia Wesley que ha sido noticia (gracias a esta humilde servidora) la semana pasada al casarse con su, hasta ahora, desconocida secretaria…"_

-Supongo que ahora te quedarás tranquilo, ya no tienes ninguna responsabilidad con respecto a ella –le dijo Hermione a un Harry que la miraba con adoración. Sus miradas se mantuvieron por segundos que parecieron fundirse en la eternidad.

-Te amo.

Ninguno de los dos supo quien lo dijo primero… Ya no importaba.

**-oOo-**

_**Nada muere, todo comienza,**_

_**La vida nos regala otra ocasión.**_

**-oOo-**

**FIN**

_**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguieron esta historia. Me disculpo por la tardanza en las actualizaciones y realmente espero que se hayan divertido con el resultado.**_

_**Una vez más: MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_


End file.
